The Spookster vs the Teenage Witch
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Some one gets her just desserts when she dares to play a trick upon the original Spookster.  2nd of Will's 13 Days of Halloween series for Jack in 2010.


Title: "The Spookster vs. the Teenage Witch"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
For: My beloved Jack and our babies as a bit of a Halloween/Samhain/Anniversary present in this chaotic time of our lives  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Some one gets her just desserts when she dares to play a trick upon the original Spookster.  
Warnings: None  
Word Count: 1,298  
Disclaimer: Salem Saberhagen; Sabrina, Hilda, and Zelda Spellman; and Sabrina the Teenage Witch are & TM Archie comics, Disney, and any other respective owners, none of which are the author. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Salem Saberhagen strutted up his driveway with his long, furry tail waving the banner of his happiness. The best season of the year, Halloween, was in the air, and he'd managed to spend the entire day away from home and the abuse of the Spellman Witches. He had enjoyed his visits with his friends, and they had performed a successful investigation of the new cat in their neighborhood. If his luck stayed with him, he would be able to slip unnoticed into the house that should be his, sneak into Sabrina's room, bar her door, and fall asleep on her bed before the girl even suspected he was home.

Salem smiled as he took in the sight of the front porch of the Spellman household. The girls had been busy while he'd been away, and although their house did not look particularly bad, and was indeed the best-looking one in town, he could still tell that the decorations had been hung by mortal means. He sighed and shook his head though his tail and spirits remained high. When would these Witches, especially the youngling, ever learn that they should always flaunt what they had instead of trying so blasted hard to hide it?

* * *

A pair of blue eyes watched Salem as he leapt agilely up the steps and then pranced across the porch. Sabrina knew from the disdainful way his little, ebony nose sniffed at one of the fake skeletons she and her aunts had hung up that he was dismayed that they had used only mortal decorations. She smiled. It had been hard work for her to succeed in persuading her aunts to start working on giving up their magic in front of the public, and she had been floored when they had agreed to decorate the outside of their home without magic. Still she had failed to convince Salem that it was for the best.

She would surprise him yet! She continued to watch as Salem made his way down the porch, looking over each skeleton, ghost, cobweb, bat, and pumpkin they had set out. She pursed her lips together to resist the urge to laugh as he daintily stepped around a pool of fake blood. She waited until he neared another pumpkin before pointing, zapping the pumpkin in question, and promptly hiding inside her curtain.

* * *

At least they had used real pumpkins, Salem thought, sniffing disdainfully as he strutted pass a line of pumpkins. He spotted something red dripping ahead of him; looked up; noted where the gooey, false blood was pouring down from; and smoothly side-stepped it. As he maneuvered around the sticky liquid, he felt eyes upon him but did not let on. Still he almost jumped when a pumpkin whirled around, glared at him with eyes of fire, and hollered, "BOO!"

Salem hissed out of disappointment with himself when his jet black fur gave away his suddenly frayed nerves by fluffing out. He shot the pumpkin an annoyed look. "Boo yourself." He sat down and began to primly bathe himself while his ears flickered back and forth. He easily caught the sound of Sabrina's laughter and silently swore revenge on the little Witch.

* * *

Salem waited until every clock in the house chimed midnight in unison upon the stroke of the Witching Hour. Then his tape started right on cue, playing howling winds, blasting thunder, and screeching owls. He leapt onto Sabrina's bed as she began to stir. She moaned, pushed him to the side, and pulled her pillow up over her head. Salem smiled around the present he carried and dropped the tiny thing right before Sabrina's pretty, and completely unsuspecting, face.

"Sabrina, wake up. Something's wrong." His tail lashed through the air even as he purrfectly hid the impish grin that threatened to burst upon his handsome, furry face and completely give up his game.

Most of what Sabrina mumbled in response was completely incoherent, but Salem was able to make out, "Go 'way, Salem. Go . . . back t' bed. . . . Ain't nutin . . . wrong . . . Just stormin' . . . "

The blowing winds, rattling thunder, and pattering rain coming from the cassette he had "borrowed" seemed to lend credence to the blonde girl's theory until invisible fingernails ran down a chalkboard.

Sabrina's blue eyes shot open. She clasped her pillow more tightly around her head as she tried to block the terrible racket from torturing her ears, but then she lifted off of the bed so quickly that, if Salem had not known better, he might have feared she was possessed. She jumped up and down upon her bed while screaming at the very top of her lungs.

Salem's furry lips curved up into a smile, and then he threw his head back and laughed. "YOU DAMN CAT!" Sabrina hollered to which Salem hissed. He dove off of the bed just before she could strike him with her pillow.

The mouse he had carried to her bed opened his beady, little eyes, and Sabrina screamed again. She began swatting her pillow on everything in sight.

"RUN, GUSTAV!" Salem advised, and the mouse, screeching furiously, did just that. He ran bravely at Sabrina's feet, up her legs, and into her nightgown. Sabrina's screams managed to become even louder and higher pitched as she frantically clawed at her nightgown. Salem sat safely upon the floor, laughing his head off as he watched Sabrina tear her own gown into ribbons.

Finally, just before the door opened, Gustav leapt off of Sabrina and raced away into the darkness. He had barely hid in a tiny hole behind Sabrina's dresser when her aunts came barging in. "Sabrina, what on Earth is going on?" Zelda demanded, her head bobbing up and down as she watched her niece jumping around and screaming. She became almost instantly dizzy from the show and grasped Hilda's arm for support. Hilda just laughed as Zelda shook her own head and tried to refocus her gaze.

"HE," Sabrina exclaimed, "PUT A MOUSE IN MY BED!"

Hilda laughed even though she cringed inwardly. "Salem," Zelda demanded, edging her way around the bed, "is that true?"

But Salem was gone, and in the dust upon Sabrina's floor were the letters his furry paws had quickly scrawled before his departure out of the open window: Never try to spook the Spookster, little Witch, for you'll lose every time.

In a branch high above their heads, in the tree just outside of Sabrina's bedroom, Salem laughed merrily to himself. He watched as Zelda, Hilda, and even Sabrina stuck their heads out of her window, called him, and looked all around for him only to be completely unable to spot him. His season was upon them in full now, and the Witches would learn yet again, as they did every time, sooner or later, around this time of the year, that it was foolish indeed to try to spook the original Spookster.

Zelda and Hilda would undoubtedly try their hands at taking him by surprise, just as Sabrina already had, but he would turn the tables on both of them. His life with the Spellmans might be one losing battle after another, and might well continue to be so until he had regained his body and powers and set all the wrongs that had ever been done to him right, which indeed he would one day, hopefully not too far ino the future, but at Halloween, he always came away the winner and always would. After all, he hadn't earned the name of King of Halloween while he had been a Wizard for no reason. "Happy Halloween," Salem purred, his tail swishing joyously in tune to the sounds of the Witching Hour, and continued to laugh long into the night.

**The End**


End file.
